TF Music meme Theme Hunt, Run
by MatiMate
Summary: Five short stories inspired by music and transformers. TF-animated, G1 and TF movie. Slash hints. Dark secrets revealed.I recommend to go and find the music on the tube:


Music meme

**Music meme**  
Series: G1, TF-Animated, TF-movie 2007

Author: MatiMate  
Pairings: Listed at the start of each ficlet  
Summary: I found the rules of music meme and decided to succumb to it. I put selected music collection in Winamp then hit play, and write.  
Theme: Hunt, run, hide,  
Warnings: Fluff? Snuff? Stuff? English is my third language and... yeah yeah I know my own personal grammar nazi  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I do not wish them to be mine, I like to be poor and humble not rich and spoiled like Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with my alter ego dr. Lecter so face it:P

**Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - Puppini Sisters** (Starscream/Thundercracker) G1

He was sitting in the bar and ogling the femes. He gave damn that they were decepticon chicks. "Energy!" he toasted to the flier one and she gave him croaked smile. He was not interesting to her, being neutral. "Care to have some of them?" a seeker appeared next to him. "Booze and femes, every mech like me crave for that," he replied to the winged stranger. "You will have both and even more...just sign in," the seeker hissed with his screechy voice. "And night of plug and play with you winged beauty," he dared his luck, he had no intention to sign to any faction unless...

The morning brought stiffness and signed papers to the Decepticon cause. He got his booze, he got the plug and play but no femes. "Wake up soldier and hail your air commander." The screechy voice kicked him back in to the reality, which Thundercracker found slightly disturbing.

**I wanna be sedated -feat by Young at heart choir** (Ultra Magnus,Ratchet) You must see the vid to take a hint:) TF-Animated

"No way with due respect, Commander," said Ratchet with all vehemence he had in his spark to Ultra Magnus, but, then he heard Bumblebee arguing with Sentinel Prime and nodded. "Alright, but with one exception I wanna be sedated too." The earth was definitely not for old bots.

**Path - Apocalyptica and Sandra Nasic** (Prowl/Barricade, Optimus Prime, Megatron) TF-movie 2007

The police cruiser was accelerating on the highway and skillfully went trough the midnight traffic. The goal of the sleek car was in front of him in the darkness. The tires squealed as the car made sharp turn to the forest and continued with the same killing speed on the narrow road to the light. The smoke and flames enveloped the car. No human machine would endure such heat. Barricade stopped and waited. The huge blue and red Transformer figure appeared in front of him. It was a time to give the message. "Lord High Protector said, he is ready to die, as you two agreed before the war started to end it. But his requests stand, the Allspark must be destroyed and he wants to die in glory of the battle." Barricade waited for the answer from the bot, who brought war to Cybertron. "Tell him Prowl, that my word stands and memory of his sacrifice to our cause will never fade at least from both of our sparks." Prowl/Barricade did not answer; he served both rulers to fulfill their plan. Only thing he knew, the evil liked to be hidden behind noble mask of the soon to be only ruler of the Transformers race.

**Sirens - Dizzee Rascal**  
(Mirage, Starscream) G1

He closed his optics, those rag tag Autobots were going on his nerves. They were uneducated and crude, they had no grace or at least sense of aestheticism. He craved for somebody who would share his tastes in vintage energon, well-appointed evening events, and turbofox hunts on the grounds. The Autobots were hopeless brutes. He returned back in time in his memory banks to the event he loved the most. The society was gathering for the upcoming hunt. Mirage swept the crowd of hunters with indifferent face. The hunt was about to begin and he was the host. Turbofox was ready to be released and the air was full with expectation. The hunt started and he knew he would have his kill. The aristocratic hand with the gun never missed the prey for sake of the sport. "You are master of the hunt, Mirage." The screechy voice praised him. "So you are Starscream," he replied. Many things changed, but one thing did not, Mirage and Starscream still met during the hunts, but instead of turbofox they hunt each other. Both were misused aristocrats in their factions.

**Ama Amazonas - K'ala Marka** (LockDown/Prowl) TF-Animated

Prowl tried to calm down but it was impossible in irresistible bounty hunter's arms. He refused the mods, which Lockdown offered so generously. Prowl did something, that could be considered as a treason. He offered the Decepticon something to put his claws on. He sent him a message with the name of the wanted mech and with the bounty on his head. He waited for the bounty hunter to bring him what he wanted. The attack came and he was chained to the wall of Lockdown's ship. The kisses and came soon after. Yes the bounty hunter got the prey and he was now going to collect his bounty. Overloads after overloads rocked their bodies. There was only movement, the stillness could be damned.


End file.
